False Prophecy
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: When Mary finds out Clarissa killed Aylee to scare her, she decides to get Francis back.


**I don't own Reign and never will. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

After finding out Clarissa killed Aylee to scare her into thinking the prophecies were real – something Mary was furious about – she rushed to find Francis to talk to him. She couldn't go through with marrying Bash now that she knew the truth. She hated to hurt him, but she had also wounded Francis. "I need to speak to you!" she cried out.

Francis looked up at her. "What do you need to speak to me for?"

"Clarissa was the one who murdered Aylee. She wanted me to scare me out of marrying you, and it worked exactly as planned. I must apologize to you, Francis. I hurt you, and I know I did. I don't want you to die, but I do still want to marry you." Mary prepared herself to be rejected and knew she deserved it. She wouldn't blame Francis at all if he told her to go ahead and marry Bash.

"Oh." He shrugged and then walked away, leaving her speechless and angry.

"That's it? Just saying 'oh'?" she questioned.

"What do you want me to say, Mary? You're marrying my brother and that's final. We have to live with our choices." It hurt him to say that to her, but it was the truth.

"Not always. Bash and I are still just engaged. The wedding isn't for another few days. It's not too late for anything." She stopped herself from telling him she loved him because she was terrified that Francis was going to tell her he was no longer in love with her.

"Mary, no. It's not going to happen. I'm sorry. Now I'm leaving." Francis turned around and left her, hurting like hell the entire time.

Mary bit her lip and started crying. She hadn't wanted to, but she couldn't help it. Mary should have known – actually, she had expected – it to happen this way, but she had listened to her heart for once. That had clearly been a big mistake, one she wouldn't make again. She trudged her way back up to the castle and headed towards her room, brushing off everyone's concerns when they asked her what was wrong. She sat down on her bed and stared at the floor, wishing this didn't hurt so much. She knew she was at fault and didn't blame Francis for rejecting her. She would have done the same thing in his position. She startled when Kenna walked in. "Mary, what it is? What has happened?"

"I went to talk to Francis, but he doesn't want to be with me. I am reasonably sure he also doesn't love me anymore. It's too late for us. I should have realized that before."

"Oh, Mary, I apologize. But you at least tried, yes? That's what matters. But at least you're not going into this marriage to Bash without knowing, correct?" She smiled at her friend.

Mary nodded, but dissolved into sobs again. She knew Kenna was right, but that didn't make this any easier. "That is correct. I am going to be Bash's wife in a few days. That is a cause for celebration!" She wished she could believe it.

Kenna sat down on the bed next to her and hugged Mary. "It'll all work out," she assured her. She had to believe that. And she wasn't going to give up hope on Mary and Francis either. There was still some time – she was going to use it to fix the issues between two people who were hurting, but clearly in love with each other.

After calming Mary down, Kenna went to find Francis. When she was unsuccessful, she roped Greer into the mission, and they hunted for him together. They finally found him hiding outside. "What are you doing?' she demanded.

Francis stared at her. "What?"

"You hurt Mary. And I know she hurt you, but you two need to work out whatever issues you have. I won't stand this for, not when you love her – she loves you too. Now you need to go up there and fix this!" She stared at him and waited expectantly.

"You are very convincing. I love Mary, but we can't be together. She will marry Bash – it's for the best. The realm can't handle any more instability."

Kenna groaned. "Go now!" she ordered. She would not take no for an answer on this – she was stubborn.

He finally gave in and sighed. "Fine. I will talk to her, but not now." He sighed and walked away, deciding to head to his room. Francis needed some time to think.

The next day, he found her off by herself. "How are you doing?"

Mary looked up. "Fine. You?" She didn't want to be polite, but Francis had his reasons, and she had to respect them. It was the right thing to do.

"I'm wonderful. I know that I hurt you yesterday, but you caught me off guard. But it doesn't matter how we feel about each other, Mary. You should go through with this wedding to Bash." He would let her go, even though he didn't want to.

"What if I don't wish to marry him? I am in love with you, Francis. Nothing that's happened has changed that. I understand if you no longer feel the same way, but I had to say it. I want to be your wife," she replied. Mary nervously smiled at him.

He smiled back. "I am still in love with you, Mary, but that doesn't change what I believe to be true. And deep down, you know it too."

"No, I do not. Francis, please. We still have time and I refuse to give up on us. Your mother will stop screeching in our ears every time we see her. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

He laughed despite not wanting to. It had been a pretty funny joke. "Yes, I would. But what we want doesn't matter. We must do what's best for France, Scotland, and England."

"Why can't we be selfish for once and do what's best for us? And you know everyone would prefer I marry you instead of Bash. Even Bash knows it." She stared at him with eyes that tugged at his heart.

And Francis broke. He chuckled. "You're very persuasive, Mary Stuart."

Her beam lit up the entire room. "I am? You will marry me?" She couldn't believe she had actually convinced him.

He nodded. "Yes," he confirmed. He wanted her to be his wife – there was no longer any point in denying it.

She ran to his side and kissed him. "I am glad you see my point now."

"Me too." And then they ran off to Mary's room to celebrate their unofficial re-engagement (they'd break the news to his family once they were done).

Mary and Francis ended up marrying just three days later, an occasion that was celebrated by many. And there weren't too many issues – many were happy that Bash would no longer be next in line to rule France. And for the first time in a long time, Mary and Francis were truly happy.


End file.
